Mi esperanza eres tu
by Princess Saremi
Summary: "—¡Te odio!— la gruesa palma impacto en su mejilla coloreandola de un tono rojizo intenso, lágrimas salieron de los ojos oceánicos y la joven escapó. " Por suerte su vida cambiaría al conocer a un joven de 22 años que sería su esperanza.
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama, solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **¡Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

— ¡Cállate! ¡Solo dices estupideces!– rugió una voz masculina demostrando su furia.

— ¡Te odio! – la gruesa palma impacto en su mejilla coloreándola de un tono rojizo intenso, lágrimas salieron de los ojos oceánicos y la joven escapó.

El portazo resonó por todo el viejo apartamento y varios gritos e insultos sonaron a través de los angostos pasillos provenientes de un hombre ebrio.

— ¡Si no abres la maldita puerta, la tiró Videl! – grito el hombre moribundo y con cabello afro.

— ¡Vete, solo nos haces daño!

— ¡Espero volver y encontrar esta maldita puerta abierta, si no verás lo que te haré! – grito furioso Mr. Satán para después abandonar su hogar dispuesto ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Videl se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el frío y maltratado suelo de su habitación, cubrió su rostro con sus débiles manos bajando el ruido de sus intensos sollozos.

Cómo odiaba su vida, hubiera preferido morir en el accidente que se llevó a su madre, todo gracias a su padre que iba como maniático manejando al estar totalmente ebrio.

Aún recordaba todo.

— _¡Mark, cuidado!– grito asustada una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas._

— _¡Papá por favor! ¡Detén el auto! – grito una pequeña niña de 14 años._

— _¡Papi! – grito una pequeña de 7 años abrazando a su hermana mayor._

 _Muy tarde, el hombre que iba al volante hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su esposa e hijas y aceleró más, para mala fortuna ninguno de los cuatro habitantes en el automóvil vio venir el barranco que le quitó la vida a Miguel Satán._

* * *

La joven despertó sobresaltada al soñar con el fatídico día en que perdió a su madre por la imprudencia de su padre, odiaba a ese señor.

Se levantó con dificultad y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de madera caoba para observar el exterior, pero ese fue su error; cayó bruscamente por un empujón que vino de su progenitor, parpadeo confusa y tomando su cabeza con su mano derecha dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la puerta encontrando a su padre.

—Por fin abres mocosa… – escupió con desprecio, Videl cubrió su nariz al distinguir el notorio aroma a licor.

Mr. Satán agarro bruscamente ambos brazos de su unigénita acercándola a su rostro y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa la arrojó de manera violenta contra la pared más cercana haciendo que la oji-azul soltará un grito de dolor.

— ¡Deja a mi hermana papá!– grito una voz aguda de una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

— ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! – la niña de ojos color esmeralda cubrió su rostro con sus brazos al ver la palma de su padre acercarse pero como siempre su hermana mayor la salvó posándose delante de ella. — ¡Hermana! – lloro la pequeña de 14 años abrazándola.

Videl en un rápido movimiento puso detrás suyo a Hino recibiendo el puño de su progenitor causando que su nariz sangrase, la joven frunció el entrecejo y se levantó dándole una patada en la entrepierna a su padre.

—Miserable...– gruño el hombre sacando una reluciente arma apuntando a su hija mayor.

— ¡Hino! – grito Videl cargando a su hermana y saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación antes de que su padre le quitará el seguro a su arma.

La joven esquivaba las millones de botellas mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su hermana, gruño furiosa; no podía creer que su padre tuviera una pistola y las amenazara, tenían que irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado y antes de que pudiera salir el sonido del proyectil lleno el apartamento por completo, la joven grito soltando a su hermana y cayendo al piso a la vez que se agarraba el hombro derecho que había recibido el impacto.

Hino temblaba por el terror que invadía todo su cuerpo sin embargo frunciendo el entrecejo y gracias a que su hermana le había enseñado a defenderse pudo esquivar a su progenitor y tomar el jarrón más cercano para romperlo en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Sin perder tiempo la pequeña tomo a su hermana mayor del brazo que no estaba herido y la obligó a correr saliendo del viejo edificio, la mujer de ojos azules mandando al diablo su dolor cargo a Hino y corrió más rápido.

Y al salir del edificio, la lluvia las recibió.

* * *

— ¡Videl! ¡Despierta hermana! – la joven de cabello negro abrió sus ojos con dificultad, luego de escapar del infierno al que llamaban "Hogar" habían logrado llegar a un callejón lo suficientemente alejado del peligro por lo que Videl no dudó en bajar con cuidado a su hermana y sin importarle su herida cerro sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

— ¿Cu-cuanto ha pasado Hino? – tartamudeo débilmente notando como la falta de sangre empezaba hacer mella en ella.

—10 minutos Videl, debemos irnos…– rogó con terror.

—Ve-vete tu Hino, yo no puedo…moverme con esta herida.

— ¡No te dejare sola, eso jamás!– grito empezando a llorar, la justiciera en otra línea del tiempo sonrió con dificultad sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermana menor aunque no fuese de sangre si no adoptiva.

—Hi-Hino vete por fa…vor…– esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Sus ojos de color comparados con el océano se abrieron de golpe, una luz iluminó su rostro obligándola a girarlo a otro lado reconociendo un lujoso armario, confundida se levantó con dificultad y solo dándose cuenta ahora que se encontraba en una acolchada cama.

— ¿Don…Dónde estoy? –se preguntó Videl, la joven recordó a su hermana menor y sin perder tiempo se levantó decidida a buscarla aunque fue mala idea, pues debido a la sangre que había perdido aún estaba débil cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—Veo que ya despertaste…– hablo una voz masculina demostrando amabilidad, Videl en un segundo se puso en alerta haciendo que saltase hacia atrás encontrando al portador de la voz. — ¿Estás...bien?– pregunto con preocupación a la vez que se acercaba un hombre de unos 22 años, cabello y ojos negros.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Que hago aquí!? ¡Aléjate! – grito frenéticamente deteniendo al moreno.

—Relajate, estás a salvó...me llamo Son Gohan, estás aquí porque te encontré con herida de bala en un sucio y oscuro callejón.

— ¿¡Donde esta ella!? – reaccionó hostil levantándose de golpe.

— ¿Ella? – cuestionó sin entender acercándose poco a poco sin que la mujer frente a si no se diera cuenta.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto, dime dónde está mi hermana! – Videl lloro rabiosa sintiéndose débil de nuevo y a punto de caer, por suerte su "salvador" la tomo de cintura evitando su caída.

—No grites, te prometo que no te haré daño y a tu hermana tampoco.

— ¿Está bien? – cuestionó dolida pero con una leve sonrisa.

—Es igual de fuerte que tú, solo que aún está dormida porque le dio un resfriado; deberías dormir otro poco, son las 7 de la mañana. – ordenó suavemente acostándola de nuevo en la cama.

—Pe-pero…

—No te preocupes, tu hermana estará aquí cuando despiertes, llámame por si necesitas algo…– susurro amablemente llegando al marco de la puerta deteniéndose por un murmullo de la mujer. — ¿Que has dicho? – pregunto con una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. – sonrió afable saliendo de la habitación.

Y sin más Videl durmió, pero esta vez tranquila.

 **._.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita de Dragón Ball Z: Gohan y Videl, quise hacer un futuro alterno donde Mr. Satán no es millonario, donde Miguel no muere por una enfermedad si no por un accidente y dónde Videl no es hija única, espero les guste y no me salga mucho del contexto de los personajes.**

 **Ojalá les guste este fic y por favor dejen sus follows, favs y reviews lo agradecería mucho, sin más que decir.**

 **~Los quiere Saremi-San 02~**


	2. Chapter 1: Felicidad

— ¡Videl el almuerzo está listo, baja de inmediato!– gritó Miguel desde la cocina, en cuestión de segundos apareció una niña de 10 años con coletas y brillantes ojos cerúleos.

— ¿Que hay para comer mami? – pregunto sentándose en la pequeña mesa de tres personas.

—Hoy prepare una rica lasaña. – respondió sonriente mientras le pasaba el plato a su única hija, por ahora.

— ¿Dónde está tu padre?– preguntó confundida, había llamado a su esposo hace 20 minutos y nada que salía de su cuarto.

—Aquí estoy amor, ya vine. – respondió un hombre corpulento y de altura sobresaliente con ojos azules.

— ¿Porque no salías?– preguntó la mujer de ojos violetas pasándole su plato y sentándose en la mesa con el propio.

—Me entretuve buscando trabajo. – respondió distraídamente.

—Claro, como si te creyera. – respondió entrecerrando sus ojos haciendo que su esposo sudase frío.

—Bien bien, quería ver quien ganaba el partido. – finalizó agachando su cabeza mientras su esposa negaba levemente con una sonrisa.

—Ay Marky nunca cambiaras, en fin; ¿Mi nena como te fue en la escuela?– pregunto esta vez dirigiendo su atención a su hija.

— ¡Bien mamá!– respondió sonriente. —hoy vimos cómo dividir entre dos dígitos, las capitales de los países y formamos grupos para hacer una obra de teatro.

— ¿Una obra de teatro? ¿Cuál escogiste? – preguntó la mujer con una bella y tierna sonrisa.

—Umm aún no lo sé mamita, tengo muchas opciones pero no me decido.

—Bien entonces, ¿Para cuándo es la obra? debemos saber para que no se nos haga tarde y alcancemos a realizar el vestuario y todo lo demás. – expresó sonriente Miguel.

—La profesora dijo que era para dentro de dos semanas. – termino Videl levantándose de su asiento para ir al lavaplatos y limpiar sus trastes.

—Bien, gracias por la comida Miguel– habló Mark dejando los platos al lado de su única hija para que se los ayudara a limpiar.

—No hay de qué. – sonrió empezando ayudar a su viva copia.

Madre e hija finalizaron de limpiar la losa para después seguir con el resto de la casa, media hora después podemos ver a una niña de espeso cabello negro sentada en su escritorio realizando sus tareas con mucho esmero y justo a sus espaldas sentada en su cama su madre tocando en la guitarra, una bella melodía.

—Mamá, ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra? – pregunto curiosa girando levemente su rostro conectando sus imponentes zafiros en los violetas de su madre.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó, de hecho; a tu abuela nunca le gustó la música y me tenía prohibido practicarla pero tu bisabuelo era todo lo contrario, cada vez que me encontraba triste él tocaba para mí y fue tanto mi afán de aprender que...logre que me enseñara.

—Pero... ¿Mi abuelita no te descubrió? – cuestiono levantándose de su escritorio y yendo al lado de su madre.

—Varias veces, pero al verme feliz me dio permiso. –sonrió tristemente al recordar a la mujer que le dio la vida.

—Ya veo, ¿Mamá me enseñas a tocar guitarra? – preguntó con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

—Pero claro que si mi amor, encantada. – sonrió la bella mujer abrazando a su hija.

* * *

—Muy bien hija, sigues así. – sonrió Miguel escuchando la melodía. —Sube un poco más el acorde y acomoda mejor los dedos de la mano derecha en la cuerda 3 y 4. – corrigió.

— ¿Así? – obedeció las indicaciones de su madre ganando una sonrisa por parte de ella.

—Muy bien pequeña, así está bien. –sonrió cálidamente. —Ahora vamos a leer las partituras de la canción.

—Mi corazón encantado. – leyó en voz alta Videl con sus ojos brillando de emoción. —Qué bonito nombre mamá.

Madre e hija practicaron toda la tarde como sacar la bella melodía que abrió el corazón de Miguel hacia la música, la madre aun recordaba por todos los desafíos que tuvo que pasar pero a pesar de eso nunca se rindió gracias a su abuelo, Miguel estaba totalmente orgullosa ya que al parecer su unigénita tenía un talento nato para la canción.

—Es muy bella su melodía mami, pero es algo triste que no tenga una letra.

—Lo se Viddy, mi abuelo nunca me dijo si tenía una letra o no así que la di por perdida, aunque escribí mi propia letra pero nunca me atreví a cantarla.– río la bella mujer.

— ¡Quiero verla mamá! – grito entusiasmada Videl.

—Claro amor, pero por ahora vamos a darles de comer a los pájaros. –ordenó suavemente a la vez que cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeña.

* * *

— ¡Coman lindos pajaritos! – gritó la niña de 10 años lanzando semillas al césped llamando a muchos pájaros de diferentes colores.

—Ten Videl, toma algo; el sol está muy fuerte. – llamo su madre entregándole un vaso de jugo de naranja que se miraba muy refrescante.

—Gracias Mamá. – sonrió la niña de coletas bebiendo el contenido.

—De nada, ¿Ya acabaste de alimentar a los pájaros? – cuestiono mirando como las aves comenzaban a marcharse, miró el suelo y extrañada miró los ojos oceánicos de su hija. — ¿Dónde está el plato de las semillas Videl?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres mamá? Ahí está... ¡Ahh! ¿¡Donde está el plato!? –se preguntó alarmada mientras sostenía sus mejillas con ambas palmas.

—Eso me pregunto yo, ¿Dónde está Videl? – preguntó Miguel cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡Mamá yo lo dejé justo debajo de ese árbol, lo juro! – grito al borde del llanto.

— ¿Estas segura cariño? – pregunto levantando una ceja agachándose frente a la morena de coletas.

— ¡Estoy muy segura! – sollozo abrazando a su madre siendo correspondida.

—Está bien amor, solo es un plato; ven, entremos a casa. – sonrió agarrando de la mano a Videl y dirigiéndose a la entrada principal, fue en ese instante que la niña de ojos azules divisó algo detrás del tronco donde había dejado el plato.

— ¡Oye tú, ya te vi! ¡Sal detrás del árbol cobarde! – grito enojada corriendo hacia el dichoso lugar tratando de atrapar al ladrón.

— ¡Videl espera! – gritó la cantante en otra línea del tiempo siguiendo a su hija encontrando ambas algo inesperado. —Es una niña... –susurro la esposa de Mark sin aliento.

En efecto, detrás del frondoso árbol se encontraba una pequeña de 3 años con su rostro oculto entre sus sucias y callosas manos, Miguel y Videl se observaron entre sí sorprendidas para seguidamente acercarse con cautela a la pequeña que estaba llorando.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – espeto Videl sería ganándose una mirada de hielo por parte de su progenitora que la dejó muda.

—Videl debes ser más amable con ella– regañó a su unigénita para después volver su vista a la niña de cabello negro. —Hola pequeña sé que debes estar asustada pero no te preocupes, no te vamos hacer nada malo. –susurro la madre con una tierna sonrisa. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—S-soy Hino... – sollozo descubriendo su rostro magullado y con algunos cortes.

—Hola Hino, yo soy Miguel y ella es mi hija Videl, ¿Qué haces sola por acá? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – cuestiono extrañada.

—No tengo padres señora, ellos murieron. –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Deja de llorar niña, debes ser valiente. – gruño Videl cruzando sus brazos. -Si tuviste el valor de robarme, ten el valor de no llorar.

— ¡Videl! – grito enojada Miguel.

—Tiene razón señorita, debo ser valiente. –sonrió Hino con un extraño brillo de admiración en sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Como sea, debes estar cansada; mamá es mejor que se quede esta noche en nuestra casa. –expreso Videl tratando de sonar fría.

—Tienes razón... ¿Quieres entrar?– preguntó Miguel extendiéndole la mano.

—No quiero molestar.

— ¡Ay, ya haz silencio; no te estamos preguntando te estamos dando la orden! – alzó la voz Videl tomando el antebrazo de Hino y obligándola a caminar a su hogar dejando a su madre sin habla.

—No necesitas ser fría Vid, porque yo te conozco perfectamente...–murmuró la esposa de Mark siguiendo a las niñas con una sonrisa de orgullo en rostro.

Una madre conoce a sus hijos desde que empiezan a formarse y Miguel lo demostraba perfectamente al saber los defectos y cualidades de Videl, cuando ella ayudaba trataba de sonar fría porque decía que ayudar era de débiles sin embargo el corazón de oro de su unigénita siempre latía con amabilidad y generosidad, por lo tanto, sabía y estaba segura de que Hino y Videl serían inseparables; y así sería.

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **¡Hola Chicos! ¡He vuelto! con un nuevo capítulo que en mi opinión fue muy sentimental, empezando por la vida de Videl antes de que su madre muriera así que estos serán algunos momentos de madre e hija juntas y claro está, una nueva integrante; ¡Bienvenida a la familia Hino!, mis disculpas si demore mucho pero ya saben, con mis deberes escolares me queda muy poco tiempo para actualizar, así que aprovecho este ratito y acabe de escribir el primer capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a: Mi familia Godel, los quiero muchísimo :3.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, los quiere Saremi-San 02**


	3. Chapter 2: Hermana Mayor

Hino observó por reojo como la niña que la arrastro a su hogar lanzaba puñetazos al aire cada vez más rápidos, se sorprendía de que le gustará pelear, en su opinión preferiría jugar con muñecas.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?– pregunto la pequeña de coletas mirándola de reojo con el entrecejo fruncido, la castaña asustada agacho su cabeza sin contestar.

—Aquí tienes Hino, bebe esta infusión de hierbas para que te sientas mejor, iré por los vendajes para curarte tus raspones. – la huérfana asintió sin decir nada.

Videl observó a su madre desaparecer por el largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y una vez estuvo segura de que no estaba al alcance de la vista de nadie se dirigió a la puerta principal.

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la de ojos cielo intrigada.

— ¡Que te importa! – grito saliendo del hogar dejando muda a la pequeña.

A los 5 minutos Miguel regreso con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro, en sus delicadas manos llevaba una caja color blanco con una cruz en su parte frontal color azul.

—Bien, empecemos pequeña Hino. – hablo sentándose a su lado, fue cuando su sonrisa se reemplazó por confusión al no notar a su malhumorada hija. —Oye pequeña, ¿Sabes dónde se fue Viddy?

—Ehh, salió de la casa...pensé que le había dado permiso señora. –hablo tímidamente.

— ¿Uh? Jeje no, Videl tiene el vicio de salir de la casa sin permiso, es muy rebelde.

—Pero, ¿Y si le pasa algo? – pregunto viendo como la madre desinfectaba sus heridas.

—No, mi niña es fuerte, además...vivimos en las entradas de un bosque, a lo mucho puede haber un ladrón pero aunque Videl sea pequeña se podría defender el suficiente tiempo para huir, es por eso que dejó que practique artes marciales. –explico está vez echándole pomada a las raspaduras de la castaña.

— ¿Su hija práctica artes marciales? ¡Qué genial! –alabo Hino con sus ojos color cielo brillando totalmente emocionados.

.

.

.

— ¡Achu! – estornudo la niña de ojos color océano. —Genial, mamá de nuevo está hablando de mí. – suspiro buscando un arbusto en específico.

.

.

.

—Así es, mi niña es muy fuerte. –sonrío orgullosa vendando ambos brazos de la huérfana.

—Me gustaría ser fuerte...– murmuro triste recordando la muerte de sus padres.

—Oh Hino, tú eres fuerte, no cualquier niña de 3 años vive sola, y sobrevive sin importar que, te admiro por eso. –felicito observando sus ojos cielo.

—Gracias señora Miguel, lo aprecio mucho. –sonrío enérgica.

—Bien, he acabado con las heridas de los brazos, quítate la blusa para ver si tienes algo en la espalda o estómago, luego revisare tus piernas y por último tu rostro. –ordeno procediendo a quitar la blusa color rosa de la niña. —Hmm, tienes muchos raspones, ¿Por qué?

—He pasado por muchos pueblos hasta llegar aquí, y siempre que me descubrían me tiraban piedras o arañaban, me llamaban "ladrona" "pequeña demonio" o "rata" – explico cerrando sus ojos por el ardor del remedio.

—Que salvajes, pobre, has sufrido mucho Hino. – se lamentó la mujer de ojos violáceos.

—Sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrada. – alzó sus hombros restándole importancia.

—Ya veo, ¿Que te gusta? Háblame de ti.

—Veamos, mi color preferido es el rosado, me parece muy tierno, también me gustan las muñecas y jugar a ser una princesa. –hablo ilusionada.

—Eres básicamente lo opuesto a mi hija, a ella le gustan las artes marciales, el color negro, blanco o gris, y odia a las princesas Jajaja no se a quien salió si yo soy como tú. –rio la esposa de Mark terminando de vendar el estómago y la espalda de la niña. — ¿Eras hija única o tenías hermanos?

—Hija única, aunque siempre quise tener un hermano para que me acompañará.

Mujer y niña siguieron hablando mientras la madre seguía desinfectando y vendando las heridas, está vez de las piernas y rostro.

.

.

.

— ¡Demonios! –se quejó Videl con una lágrima en su ojo derecho ya que se había caído de un árbol por no tener equilibrio. — ¡No me rendiré! –grito obstinada trepándose y bajando algunas frutas de la frondosa copa. — ¡Bien! ¡Están frescas! –celebro.

— ¡Niña ladrona! –sonó la voz de una mujer furibunda acercándose a una Videl que comía su manzana.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Ladrona? – pregunto levantando se ceja. -¿Porque me llama así señora?- pregunto sería.

—Esas frutas son de mi árbol, ¿¡Tu madre no te enseño a no robar!?

— ¿Su árbol? ¡Y yo que iba a saber que es suyo, a la próxima y ponga cercas eléctricas para que nadie se acerque! – grito enfadada.

— ¡Que niña tan insolente! ¡Devuelve eso! – riño tratando de quitarle las frutas a la niña de coletas quien esquivo todos y cada uno de los movimientos.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Esto es mío, y el árbol no es suyo! ¡Déjeme en paz vieja bruja! – saco la lengua corriendo en otra dirección dejando a la rubia ofuscada.

Una vez la joven luchadora estuvo demasiado lejos, busco las hierbas necesarias para su ungüento, debido a que practicaba artes marciales siempre se lastimaba y por suerte un día encontró unas hojas que servían para realizar un medicamento natural.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al encontrarlas, y al igual que las manzanas las recogió dirigiéndose a su casa, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de sí le decía que debía cuidar de Hino, por lo que las hierbas eran para sus heridas.

.

.

.

— ¡Ya llegue mamá! – grito Videl entregándole las manzanas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Qué bueno hija, ¿Para qué son esas hierbas? –cuestiono curiosa haciendo que Videl se pusiera nerviosa.

—Bu-bueno, me caí de nu-nuevo...son para mí. –mintió miserablemente, su madre sonrió dejando que su hija pensara que no la había descubierto.

—Bien, debes tener más cuidado entonces. –ordeno suavemente terminando de secar los platos. —Disculpa si utilice tu habitación, es que Hino se quedó dormida y no podía dejarla en cualquier lugar.

—No importa, iré a consultar algunas obras de teatro, nos vemos mamá. –se despidió yendo a su habitación.

.

.

.

La unigénita de Mark entró en silencio a su habitación y encendió su laptop buscando algunas obras de teatro, estaba claro que no quería que ningún "príncipe" la besara por lo que los cuentos: "Rapunzel" "Blancanieves" "Cenicienta" "Aladín" "La sirenita" "La bella durmiente" "La bella y la bestia" entre otras estaban descartadas.

Sus ojos oceánicos estaban concentrados hasta que encontró por fin la obra que le gustaría representar, "Valiente" , de hecho; se identificaba mucho con la historia debido a que siempre deseaba ser fuerte y a pesar de todo se preocupaba por su familia, puso un dedo índice en su barbilla ante un pequeño problema, la protagonista tenía hermanos y ella no.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que el estornudo de Hino hizo que saltara en su asiento debido al susto que le dio, con el entrecejo fruncido se levantó y fue a tomarle la temperatura notando con sorpresa y preocupación como la castaña hervía en fiebre.

—Debe ser por las heridas y porque no había descansado en mucho tiempo, ¿Que haré? – murmuro para sí hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, una arriesgada idea. —No hay de otra, ya va a ser de noche, no tengo tiempo. –hablo decidida marchándose nuevamente sin ser descubierta por su madre, mejor así, pues Miguel le daba permiso en las mañanas no en las noches, estaría en problemas si se enterara.

.

.

.

La niña de 10 años busco a los alrededores unas cuantas hierbas aromáticas especiales para preparásela a la niña de cabello castaño que le ayudaría a bajar la fiebre, lo malo es que se encontraban en un árbol cercano a un río, no le quedó de otra que escalar.

Una vez tuvo la cantidad estaba dispuesta a bajarse sin embargo piso mal en una rama haciendo que se rompiera debido a su peso, su caída fue bastante dolorosa ya que se raspo con algunas ramas dejando algunos rasguños en su rostro.

—Más le vale curarse a esa mocosa, no estoy aquí por nada. –gruño malhumorada y adolorida por fin llegando a su casa.

En silencio entró y fue a su habitación, escondió las hierbas aromáticas debajo de su cama, lavo sus heridas y bajo al comedor para cenar, su padre estaba dormido por lo que sólo Miguel estaba en la mesa.

—Te he dicho que no salgas en la noche, ¿Porque desobedeces? –cuestiono con los ojos cerrados aparentemente tranquila, aunque era claro que estaba enojada.

—Me olvide de algo en donde entreno y fui, pero cuando venía corriendo tropecé y me raspe. –explico agachando su cabeza, obviamente Miguel no lo creyó.

—No me creas ingenua Videl, si no quieres decirme a qué saliste está bien, pero no mientas porque eso me enfada más, ¿Entendido? –le miro a los ojos, la niña asintió. —Bien, termina de cenar y vienes a dormir a nuestra habitación. –ordeno para después marcharse.

Videl suspiro, era claro que toda madre enojada daba miedo.

.

.

.

—Voy al baño mamá. –susurro la niña de ojos cerúleos saliendo de la habitación.

En silencio entró a la suya y saco los implementos que escondía bajo la cama, una tabla de picar, una roca plana, hojas, un plato y vendajes.

Puso las hojas sobre el objeto de madera y empezó a sacar su jugo con ayuda de la roca, para después pasar la masa viscosa en el plato, se levantó y sacudió a la castaña sacándola de un profundo sueño.

— ¿Señorita Videl? –pregunto en un tierno susurro sobando su ojo izquierdo.

—Sí, soy yo, ven Hino, siéntate un momento, cambiaré tus vendajes. –ordeno con una sonrisa siendo correspondida.

—Bueno. –obedeció.

—Puede que te arda un poco pero trata de no gritar, mi mamá está dormida y si sabe que estoy aquí me matará. –exagero haciendo que la de ojos color cielo riera divertida.

La hija del gran campeón en una línea alterna en el tiempo quitó con suavidad las vendas y aplicó el ungüento, obviamente Hino cubrió su boca para no dejar salir chillidos de dolor, ardía mucho, de eso estaba segura.

Una vez acabo la volvió a vendar y fue a la cocina, regresando 20 minutos después con una taza humeante entre sus manos.

—Tómatelo, hará que la fiebre baje. –ordeno sentándose a su lado, la futura hermana de Videl asintió y bebió el agua relajándose al instante.

—Muchas gracias señorita. –susurro acostándose de nuevo, la hija de Miguel la arropo con cuidado e inconscientemente le dio un beso en la frente.

—Espero que te sientas mejor mañana, descansa Hino. –bostezo echando un cojín en el suelo al lado de su cama, se sentó con cuidado y cubrió su cuerpo con una manta para posteriormente apoyar sus brazos en la colcha con su cabeza entre ellos, observó a la durmiente castaña antes de unírsele al Morfeo.

 **._.**  
 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **Uff, chicos, créanme que no quería que salga tan largo el episodio, pero si cortaba escenas no tendría mucho sentido, espero que no se aburran.**

 **¿Qué tal me ha salido este capítulo? En mi opinión fue interesante ver a Videl preocupándose por alguien que no sea su familia, espero les haya gustado, regálenme un comentario. [Si quieren :v]**

 **¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02!**


	4. Chapter 3: Yo te defenderé

El astro rey que se asomaba por el firmamento color celeste, indicaba que un nuevo día acababa de empezar, la matriarca de la pequeña familia de tres se levantó al escuchar su alarma proveniente de su celular, sus ojos violáceos acostumbrándose a la claridad vislumbraron su habitación que compartía con su pareja.

Decidida se levantó y se dispuso a despertar a su hija para que se fuera alistar y se dirigiera al colegio, empero, grande fue su sorpresa no encontrarla en la mullida cama, extrañada se dirigió a la habitación de su hija encontrándola ya arreglada, aunque eso no le llamó la atención, lo que cautivo su corazón fue el hecho de ver a la niña de coletas peinar a Hino totalmente concentrada, como si fuese una importante misión.

Sonriendo, se dispuso a llamar la atención de ambas niñas.

— Buenos días pequeñas, ¿Cómo durmieron? — preguntó la matriarca Satán asustando a las jovencitas en el acto, Videl sonrojada se separó de Hino en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

— ¡Me voy a la escuela, Adiós!— grito Videl huyendo del lugar dejando confundida a la castaña y sonriendo divertida a su madre.

— ¿Por qué se fue así señora Miguel?— pregunto viendo con amor sus dos trenzas en el espejo.

— Mi hija es muy orgullosa Hino, piensa que si la veo haciendo cosas "demasiado" buenas se volverá débil, creo que se debe a que su padre le ha enseñado a poner la fuerza por encima de todo.

— Ya veo. ¿Señora Miguel... como es la escuela de Videl?

— Muy grande, si quieres cuando sea hora de salida te la muestro, ¿Te parece?

— ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias señora Miguel!

— No hay de que, ahora vamos a desayunar... ¡Oh no!— se alarmó la bella mujer bajando a toda prisa a la entrada principal, para su mala suerte no encontró a su hija.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó la niña de ojos celestes levemente preocupada.

— No queda de otra, bien, vamos Hino, debemos prepararle el desayuno a tu hermana para llevárselo. — guiño un ojo tomando la mano de la castaña y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

* * *

— ¡Hola Videl!— saludo una niña de ojos violetas y cabello azul celeste, su cuerpo era cubierto por un buso con estampado de perro, un pantalón negro, zapatos azules y de peinado dos coletas a lo alto.

— Hola Satoko, ¿Cómo estás?— saludo la hija de Mark sonriente, ella y Satoko se habían conocido cuando ingreso a la escuela y se hicieron amigas rápidamente gracias a que la niña de cabello celeste la aceptaba tal y como es.

—Bien. ¡Vamos al salón! ¡Se hizo muy tarde!— tomó la mano de su amiga y la llevó arrastrando al salón, justo a tiempo para empezar la clase.

— ¿Satán Videl? — llamó la maestra, la niña de cabello negro y ojos cerúleos respondió el típico "presente", la maestra le sonrió y prosiguió.

Lo bueno era que le gustaban las ciencias Sociales.

De lo contrario...sería un día muy largo.

* * *

—Bien, ya es hora, Videl acaba de salir a receso, vamos a dejarle su desayuno...— habló Miguel tomando la lonchera de su hija con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la mano de Hino.

Ambas se dirigían caminando muy alegres y demostrando una paz como hace mucho no lo hacían, Miguel porque estaba preocupada ya que su salario no era el suficiente para pagar las deudas y Hino, porque estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran daño, cuando por fin arribaron el lugar la pequeña niña quedó impresionada por la inmensidad del lugar, era mucho más grande e imponente que la casa de la señora Miguel, color blanco y azul y con un gran patio de juegos.

— ¡Es muy grande!— grito la oji-celeste posando su mano derecha sobre su frente como si fuese una visera, ante este gesto la madre de Videl rio alegre.

—Así es pequeña, ven vamos ra...— no termino de hablar ya que un profesor se acercó dispuesto a entablar una conversación con ella, y no precisamente de los asuntos escolares de su hija. Suspiró hastiada del hombre pelirrojo con ojos verdes. Siempre era lo mismo. — ¿Que se le ofrece señor Minako?

—Señorita Miguel que bella está hoy...— alabo el docente con una sonrisa galante surcando sus labios. La mujer sonrió el ceño molesta.

—Gracias. He venido a dejarle la merienda a mi hija, ¿Me podría dar información de en donde se encuentra?— pregunto con seriedad, el hombre frunció el ceño al oír la palabra hija, no le gustaba el hecho de que esa bella mujer ya no estuviera disponible. Sonrió altaneramente y agarró a Miguel por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. — Le ruego me suelte señor. — ordeno hecha una furia.

—Vamos Miguel, primero acepta tomar un café conmigo y lue...— no terminó su invitación ya que un grito se lo impidió, molesto giro y noto la presencia de Hino por primera vez. — ¿Quién es ella?

—Señora Miguel, mira, allá está Videl. — Señaló la castaña a la niña de coletas jugando con Satoko. —Iré a dejarle la merienda. —expresó alegre agarrando la lonchera y dirigiéndose donde Videl.

— ¡Hino espera!— gritó Miguel en vano, la pequeña ya había desaparecido. —Qué niña...se parece tanto a Videl...—murmuró con una sonrisa que se borró al recordar en la posición en la que estaba con el hombre, se liberó de un solo empujón. —Señor Minako, yo estoy felizmente casada y le agradecería que no se me insinué de esa manera, ¿Entendió?

—Al menos, ¿Aceptaría un café conmigo?— la mujer bufó al ver que no le importaba lo que le había dicho.

— No. — contestó dirigiéndose al patio de juegos dejando plantado al pelirrojo y con su orgullo por los suelos.

* * *

— ¡VIDEL!— grito Hino alegre, para su mala suerte cayó de bruces al suelo debido a que un niño le puso zancadilla.

— Mira que trajo el viento, una mocosa desafortunada...— alegó un niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, la oji-celeste tembló de miedo de manera involuntaria.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó con tembló en su voz, otros dos niños que lo acompañaban se rieron por su temor.

— Mira mocosa, no te interesa quienes seamos, solo danos tu almuerzo. — ordenó de manera prepotente.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Esta merienda es de Videl!— grito enojada abrazando la lonchera.

— ¡Estúpida niña, dame tu merienda!— gritó con enfado intentando arrebatarle la comida, sorprendentemente Hino esquivo el movimiento pero no vio venir el puñetazo de uno de los amigos del rubio. Lloro. El dolor en su cachete era insoportable y al parecer su llanto llamó la atención de la unigénita de Miguel. — Eso te pasa por no obedecer...— se burló, mas sin embargo cuando iba a tomar la lonchera una piedra ni muy grande ni muy pequeña aterrizó en su cabeza, molesto giro en la dirección de su atacante encontrando a Videl molesta, mucho más de lo normal.

—Oye Randy, meterte con niños de tu edad es malo pero meterte con una niña de 3 años es de cobardes. — expresó la niña de 10 años más furiosa de lo normal.

—Que te importa lo que le pase a esta estúpida niña. — contesto burlesco.

— Me importa mucho idiota, porque esa "estúpida" niña es mi hermana. — mintió sorprendiendo a todos, la niña se acercó y en un movimiento rápido le hizo una barrida de pies que lo dejó en el suelo, los secuaces se alejaban asustados y Videl aprovecho para agacharse a su altura y agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Randy, quien estaba muy asustado. — Y te advierto que si te vuelves a meter con ella no responderé si te mando a la enfermería, ¿Entendiste?

—S-si Vi-Videl, suel-eltame por-por favor...— tartamudeo, los de ojos cerúleos lo analizo antes de soltarlo bruscamente y dirigirse a Hino para cargarla.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho?—pregunto preocupada, la castaña negó y feliz la abrazo y aunque Videl se sintió incómoda no la apartó. —Vámonos, de segura mamá está preocupada. —murmuro saliendo del patio de juegos seguida por Satoko.

—Gracias Videl, por defenderme. — susurro quedándose dormida en su hombro debido al dolor del golpe.

— Tonta, no vuelvas hacer eso. — contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué la has defendido Vi?

— No lo sé Satoko, simplemente no tolere ver que Randy la molestara.

— ¡Que tierna eres!— grito la peli-celeste feliz.

— Co-como sea, ya callate Sato — demandó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, observó a Hino y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Pensó. — "Hino...yo te defenderé siempre"

Con ese propósito en mente llego donde su madre y fueron juntas a casa, Satoko las acompaño hasta la entrada principal y cuando se despidieron prometió prestarle los apuntes, Videl agradeció antes de desaparecer por el camino que se dirigía a su casa.

—No cabe duda Vi, esa niña y tú serán muy unidas en el futuro.

Y la pequeña niña no se equivocaba.

 **[...]**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **¡Hola Chicos! he aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Mi esperanza eres tú" donde vemos como Videl abre poco a poco su "frío" corazón y tiene ese sentimiento de protección con Hino, debo decir que me ha gustado mucho este capítulo [Y eso que yo lo escribí xD] pero es porque la relación que estoy haciendo aquí con Videl y Hino me recuerda mucho a la mía con mi hermana, siempre estamos dispuestas a defendernos, creo que por eso me he encariñado ya con Hino y con Videl más de lo normal.**

 **Espero que no me maten por no actualizar hace rato, he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios TuT, en fin, espero les guste el capítulo y si no, bienvenidos sean los tomatazos.**

 **¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02!**

 **¡Nos vemos :3!**


End file.
